Carpool (1996 film)
| writer = | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = David M. Walsh | editing = | studio = Regency Enterprises | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $17 million | gross = $3.3 million }}Carpool is a 1996 American comedy film directed by Arthur Hiller, written by Mark Christopher and Don Rhymer, and starring David Paymer and Tom Arnold. As of March 20, 2019, the film rights to Carpool are owned by the Walt Disney Studios through 20th Century Fox, which had obtained the film rights from Warner Bros. in the mid-2010s. Plot Workaholic Daniel Miller (David Paymer) is forced to drive his family carpool when his wife (Stellina Rusich) becomes ill. He is in the middle of a huge advertising campaign for Hammerman's, a large chain of delis, and initially refuses the carpool until his wife guilts him into it. It includes his two sons, Andrew and Bucky (Mikey Kovar and Micah Gardener), two local girls; Chelsea (Colleen Rennison) and her older sister, Kayla (Rachael Leigh Cook), and local weirdo Travis (Jordan Blade Warkol). Meanwhile, Franklin Laszlo (Tom Arnold) is the owner of a failing carnival. He has the bright idea to rob a bank in order to get the money to keep his business going. As he leaves to attempt his bank robbery, he enters a local Hammerman's where Daniel is also at. Inside, two gunmen hold it up and eventually a standoff ensues between them, an older woman, Franklin, and a local detective, Lt. Erdman (Kim Coates). Through a series of misunderstandings, Franklin takes Daniel hostage and the money the gunmen had stolen from the deli. Heading to his car, Franklin kidnaps Daniel and the kids. The group bonds through a series of misadventures; stopping at a hair salon to use the bathroom, evading the police using a disguise, and eventually being chased by an obsessed meter maid, Martha (Rhea Perlman). Franklin reveals to the group the reason behind his robbery and kidnapping: keeping his carnival open so he can see his son. Eventually, Franklin takes the group to his carnival, where the kids enjoy the rides. The two gunmen have tracked Franklin through his wallet, which he had dropped in the deli, and want the money. A fight ensues, with the controls to the Ferris Wheel being damaged. Daniel uses his advertising materials to jam the mechanism of ride and climbs up to rescue Andrew. He realizes it's too late to attend his pitch meeting, but Franklin convinces him otherwise. He arrives late, and unprepared, but successfully pitches to Mr. Hammerman (Rod Steiger) that children don't like his chain and that a revamp to something more kid-friendly would help. He likes the idea, and Daniel gains the backbone to tell him he quits. Eventually the police arrive, but Daniel does not wish to press charges, and Franklin is let off the hook. Sometime later, Daniel and Franklin are co-owners of the carnival, with Mr. Hammerman supplying them with food. Everything seems to be okay, until Franklin realizes he missed a lunch date with his mother, who is shown destroying a local Sizzler over the closing credits. Cast * Tom Arnold as Franklin Laszlo * David Paymer as Daniel Miller * Rhea Perlman as Martha * Rachael Leigh Cook as Kayla * Rod Steiger as Mr. Hammerman * Kim Coates as Lt. Erdman * Mikey Kovar as Andrew Miller * Micah Gardener as Bucky Miller * Jordan Blake Warkol as Travis * Colleen Rennison as Chelsea * Ian Tracey as Neil * John Trench as Jerry * Stellina Rusich as Mrs. Miller * David Kaye as Scott Lewis * Obba Babatundè as Jeffery * Edie McClurg, Kathleen Freeman, and Miriam Flynn as Voices of Mrs. Laszlo Reception Box office The film opened theatrically on August 23, 1996 in 1,487 venues nationwide and earned $1,628,482 in its first weekend, ranking thirteenth in the domestic box office. At the end of its run, it had grossed $3,325,651. Based on an estimated $17 million budget, it was a box office bomb. Critical response The film was panned by critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 13% score based on 23 reviews, with an average rating of 2.6/10. On Metacritic the film has a score of 15 out of 100 based on reviews from 10 critics, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Audiences surveyed by CinemaScore gave the film a grade B- on scale of A to F. Ty Burr for Entertainment Weekly calls the film "Hard to hate, but just about impossible to like" and gives it grade D+. Variety called it: "Low-tech, high-volume slapstick, "Carpool" is a ramshackle if amiable chase comedy that should have some appeal for end-of-summer family outings." Accolades Arnold tied with Pauly Shore for a 1996 Razzie Award in part for his role in the film as well as for Big Bully and The Stupids. He also won Worst Actor for the same movies at the 1996 Stinkers Bad Movie Awards; said movies were also dishonourable mentions for Worst Picture. References External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Chase films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films directed by Arthur Hiller Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Louis Febre Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films